


Later?

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Comment Fic, Friendship, Gen, Romance if you look really closely, Support, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “Later?” It was a one-word question that had become both familiar and expected between the pair of them.Jubal smiled, nodding a little as he stood up straight, “Later.”
Relationships: Jubal Valentine & Isobel Castille
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Later?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah_SHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_SHC/gifts).



> I got this request in a comment, and I had a few spare hours today and thought I would give this a shot - it's not really something I would write, so I am sorry if I've not really caught the characters very well. I hope this is half decent and not the worst thing you've ever read. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Isobel closed her eyes again, this time dropping her pen and leaning back in her chair, the report needed doing, but she just couldn’t bring herself to finish it. She could add it to the ever-growing list of files that she promised herself she’d do on the weekend – that were still sat in her home office come Monday morning. 

Opening her eyes again, she sat back up. She could have stayed like that for a few moments longer, but the room changed, she could sense she wasn’t on her own.

“I thought I would check up on you. This case was pretty personal.” Jubal answered her unasked question.

“Asked Cal to be an informant when he was 17, made sure he got into college, had a place to stay, and then,” she paused, not wanting to say it out loud, “then he goes and murders someone.” 

Jubal took a few more steps into her office; he didn’t know what he could say to make it better. It would be wrong to try and find any humour in this or add any sarcasm. All he could do was listen, listen while she vented her upsets and frustrations that the child, she helped years ago didn’t turn out how she wanted, how she hoped - because he could have made it in life.

“Sometimes we can’t change people, no matter how hard we try, or what we do to support them. Some people, don’t change.” Jubal said with a small shrug as he came to lean on the back of the chair opposite her.

Isobel sighed. “Can’t change any of that now. Have Maggie and OA spoke to the victim’s parents?” 

Jubal nodded, “Everything is all wrapped up, everyone is heading home, which I think would be a good thing for you to do. Paperwork while this case is still raw might not be the best thing, Isobel.” 

Isobel understood that, nodding with a smile. “But cases still being fresh doesn’t stop me from doing the paperwork to all my other cases.” 

Jubal frowned, “I guess not.” 

Isobel waited a moment, before picking up another file, pushing the most recent one to the side. She picked up her pen, pausing only a moment before looking up at Jubal. 

“Later?” It was a one-word question that had become both familiar and expected between the pair of them.

Jubal smiled, nodding a little as he stood up straight, “Later.” 

\----------

Jubal opened the door to his apartment after hearing the quiet knocking, only two hours after he arrived home himself.

“Paperwork was a nonstarter,” Isobel explained before he could speak “So, I brought dinner to say thank you for everything you did today.” 

Jubal stepped aside, letting her in. 

“I hope Chinese is okay.” She said as she placed the bags of food on the counter. 

“Sounds great, smells pretty good too. Drink?”

“Water is fine.” Isobel replied, pausing to look at him for a moment. 

“Seriously, Jubal, thank you.” 

Jubal glanced over at her, before continuing to get her a glass of water, putting it on the kitchen island before helping with the food - despite the fact she’d stopped what she was doing, he could tell she wasn’t yet ready to talk about it.

“We’ll talk later?” He said, but it was also a question. 

Isobel nodded with a thankful smile, “Later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love you know your thoughts on this!


End file.
